


You Give Me Fever

by A_Ravens_Flight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ravens_Flight/pseuds/A_Ravens_Flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha falls ill and Maria takes care of her. Requested by Ironwillmelt</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammatical errors. Please feel free to inform me of any edits you believe will be required.

It’s quiet in the apartment. Maria and Natasha have just returned from the restaurant early after Maria noticed her girlfriend was not quite right. Natasha insisted that she was fine and gave her trademark stare, indicating that no more would be said on the matter. Maria chided her and won the argument to skip desert.

As soon as they are home Maria orders Natasha to go to bed. She protests at first but Maria manages to lure her in with light kisses and well placed hands. The two fall into bed, tearing each other’s clothes off with reckless abandon. Maria straddles Natasha, she leans forward so that their noses are touching and whispers sweet nothings into her ear before kissing her deeply. Natasha returns the kiss eagerly and for the first time in a while they take each other gently, like they have all the time in the world, enjoying the feel of each other’s soft skin.  

By the time they’re finished it’s late and they have plans to go shopping for new furniture tomorrow so sleep is next on the agenda. Natasha has been living with Maria for a few months now so they decided to redecorate, make the place more like a home. At the moment it’s Spartan and lacks a personal touch. Natasha puts it down to Maria’s past and her struggle with coming to terms with her childhood. She, like Natasha, has memories that plague her and reflect in the way she chooses to live. By not having a personal touch Maria does not run the risk of becoming attached. The arrival of the Russian has slowly melted the Ice Queens heart and now she is willing to accept that becoming attached to someone is not necessarily a bad thing.

Natasha falls asleep with Maria’s arms draped protectively over her. She nuzzles the small of her neck which elicits a gentle sigh from the redhead. Maria is still a little worried that something is wrong with her girlfriend but she seems to have perked up . . . and after the little workout they’d given each other Maria figured she was just tired.

It’s the early hours of the next morning now and Maria is dreaming with her leg draped lazily over Natasha’s.

In the dream she is flanked on all sides by a fire. Every step she takes only increases the intensity of the heat. She falls to her knees and covers her head as the raging inferno creeps closer. A noise in the distance causes her to lift her head. It’s a cry that borders on a whimper and she recognises the voice.

“Natasha?!” She calls out, her voice dwarfed by the roar of the fire. With no response Maria begins to panic and beads of sweat form on her forehead. She has to escape quickly before she dies or suffocates from the heat. With a cry Maria charges into the flames and her eyes shoot open.

Maria stares at the painted ceiling of the room and studies the pattern for a moment while she catches her breath. She pats her forehead, so sure that it was real, only to find that the heat is not coming from her body but Natasha’s. She’s murmuring a little in her sleep, nothing coherent but it’s frantic and for a moment Maria puts it down to a bad dream. Then she feels Natasha’s forehead.

“Hey Nat?” Maria whispers into her ear, gently lifting the damp hair from her face and placing cool kisses against her cheek and forehead, trying to wake her up. “Come on kitten, you’re burning up” She speaks a little louder now, concern clear in her voice.

After a few more kisses and gentle nudges Natasha begins to stir and her eyes flicker open. The emerald glint in her eyes is dull and she is confused as to what is going on. Another sign that something is wrong, Natasha is always alert, it doesn’t matter where she is or who she is with. Maria keeps her hands on her girlfriends face and gently wipes the sweat from her brow, murmuring words of comfort until she finally seems to recognise that she is there.

“Hey” Natasha whispers to Maria, her voice is strained and laced with pain and she starts to shiver a little. “Hey gorgeous” Maria whispers back with a smile until she realises she’s shivering and in pain. She furrows her brow and pulls the covers up around Natasha but she protests, she’s far too hot and the covers are stifling. Maria leaves her for a moment to fetch the thermometer and a glass of cold water.

Natasha tries to get up but she’s weak and falls back. Before she can hit the mattress Maria catches her and props her up against the pillows, holding the glass up so that she can sip at the cold water. “Nat you’ve got a fever so I’m going to have to take your temperature ok?” Natasha nods and closes her eyes, wincing in pain. “Where does it hurt baby?” Maria murmurs, placing the thermometer strip against her forehead and caressing her cheek. Natasha is stubborn and for Maria to see her this weak is terrifying, but she’s too tired to fight her and is still a little confused thanks to the pounding headache that threatens to crack her skull.

“Head hurts . . . my stomach as well” She groans and doubles over only to be caught by Maria again, who is frowning at the temperature readout. “42 Degrees . . . Hospital time Nat” Maria cradles her for a moment and buries her head into her hair, ensuring her that it would be ok. Natasha eventually agrees that she needs to get checked out, if only to ease the scared look from her girlfriends face, but she can’t help but get a small dig in that Maria is being overprotective.

Maria smiles and quickly gets dressed before dressing Natasha in an oversized shirt that belongs to her. It’s designed to offer her comfort as on many occasions the former soldier has come home from a mission to find the redhead practically living in the shirt. She says it reminds her of Maria and has her scent, it makes her feel like she is there on the nights when she is not. Maria thinks the notion is cute, besides the shirt just about covers the tops of her Russian thighs and the result is a mixture of sexy and cute.

Maria smiles sheepishly and digs out a pair of sweatpants. As much as she enjoys the sight of Natasha half naked, the situation is serious and calls for a level of professionalism. “Ok this might hurt but it will be over before you know it so don’t fight me ok?” Maria smiles though inside she’s breaking at the sight of her little Russian so fragile, the fight is gone from her.

Once they are both dressed Maria slips her hands under her legs and around her waist. Natasha moans in defiance but Maria quickly reminds her that in another situation the redhead would quite happily let Maria pick her up like this. She doesn’t get far before Natasha screams in pain and Maria lays her back on the bed quickly, her hands already reaching for the phone.

She climbs onto the bed and cradles Natasha in her arms while she rings an ambulance. Maria is trained to keep her cool, she’s been in firefights on the frontline in foreign territories, subjected to torture to try and extract information from her, even stared down the barrel of a terrorist’s gun without flinching . . . but this . . . this was different and she was scared.

“Mm  . . . Maria??” Her voice is growing weaker from the pain and Maria wishes she would pass out if only to stop her from hurting. “I’m here Agent” Maria teases and she smiles “Help is coming Nat. Don’t worry I’ve got you and I’m not going anywhere” The redhead smiles a weak smile and relaxes under Maria’s touch, she is still shaking and clutching her abdomen in pain but her training kicks in a little and she keeps herself calm, focusing on Maria’s swirling blue eyes.

Eventually the paramedics arrive and in no time Natasha is in the ER with a frantic Maria pacing in the waiting room. Clint is there less than 15 minutes later and comforts her as best as he can. Only Natasha ever gets to see Maria open and vulnerable and the same applies with Natasha, except Natasha trusts Clint enough to let him in a little. Maria accepts the hug and explains to clint that she has appendicitis and that they caught it just in time.

Four hours later Natasha is out of surgery and resting in a private room, paid for by SHIELD. Clint is off hunting for coffee and Maria is getting off the phone with Fury, one hand is clasped firmly around her girlfriend’s hand. Natasha stirs awake and she cancels the call knowing that Nick will understand.

“Hey” She murmurs, already looking much better, the smile on her face lights up Marias features. Natasha tugs on Marias shirt and pulls her in closer, she complies and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

“Hey gorgeous”


End file.
